The present invention concerns an improved vibrating actuator and a power supply mechanism thereof, comprising a call notification means that notifies of a call upon signal arrival by any of a buzzer, speech or vibration, and a portable electronic device such as a pager or a portable telephone.
Generally, a vibrating actuator fitted to a portable electronic device is provided with a coil for current application, a diaphragm fastened at one side of the coil, a magnet to form a magnetic circuit, a magnetic yoke supporting this magnet, and an oscillation plate that supports this magnetic yoke. A diaphragm is mounted within the frame of a case by a lip with a magnetic gap between the coil and the magnetic yoke, and an oscillation plate is mounted within the frame of the case at an edge. A cover over the mounting side of an oscillation plate is fitted to the case. Vibration is generated from the oscillation plate at low frequency by the action of current applied to a coil and a magnetic field of a magnet while a sound is issued from the diaphragm at high frequency.
This type of vibrating actuator must have high impact resistance so that it does not break even if dropped by a user. A means of imparting such impact resistance is to mount a projection from the side wall of the case to the interior to function as a stopper that contacts the magnetic yoke should it swing violently due to impact.
Expansion of the frame diameter of the case is inhibited to the extent that a projection is mounted in this vibrating actuator, and a comparatively thick magnetic yoke is provided because of the need to ensure a weight sufficient to actuate the oscillation plate. Consequently, actuators are limited to thin ones.
Furthermore, when impact is applied, it is transmitted from the cover to the oscillation plate, causing the oscillation plate to deform which causes noise due to abnormal vibration.
In addition, the coil and the power supply section of the circuit board are connected by using a flexible cord as the wiring that applies current to the coil, but even if they are connected by this flexible cord, there is a fear of disconnection of the flexible cord at the connection terminal because of the application of a load to the connection terminal of the lead line accompanying vibration during operation.
An expansion of the utility of aforementioned vibrating actuator is desired as a product by altering the acoustic characteristics at a given frequency band.
The present invention concerns a vibrating actuator provided with a coil for applying current, a diaphragm fastened at one side of the coil, a magnet to form a magnetic circuit, a magnetic yoke supporting this magnet, and an oscillation plate that supports this magnetic yoke, wherein a diaphragm is mounted within the frame of a case by a lip with a magnetic gap between the coil and the magnetic yoke, an oscillation plate is mounted within the frame of the case at an edge, and said actuator operates the diaphragm and oscillation plate by the attraction/repulsion of magnetism of the magnet and magnetism of the coil, as well as an improved power supply mechanism for said vibrating actuator.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a vibrating actuator having high impact resistance that can be constructed so as to be thin overall.
To attain aforementioned objectives, the present invention is provided with a magnetic yoke having a protruding flange, an oscillation plate that supports this magnetic yoke with the flange appropriately positioned at the base, the oscillation plate being fastened to the magnetic yoke with the central part of each support arm that is disposed on the side facing aforementioned oscillation plate being appropriately positioned relative to the flange, and a concave case that accepts the flange.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a vibrating actuator that prevents impact applied to the case from affecting the oscillation plate via the cover and to prevent the generation of noise through deformation of the oscillation plate. The objective is attained by providing a vibration control damper between the oscillation plate and the cover.
In addition, the present invention provides a power supply mechanism for the vibrating actuator that reliably provides an electrical connection without disconnection due to vibration during operation. To attain the objective, a projecting electrical connection terminal is mounted on the actuator side and the conductive material in contact with said electrical connection terminal is mounted as a power supply terminal that connects with the power supply section of the circuit board.
In addition, the present invention provides a vibrating actuator structured to suitable change the acoustic characteristics as required even at a given frequency band. The cover is structured with vent holes to attain the objective.